


Dearest Father

by Posk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Abuse, Bill is a major asshole to Dipper, F/F, F/M, Father Bill, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Son Dipper, This fic if continued will be DARK, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posk/pseuds/Posk
Summary: "Dipper was scared he had no idea how he was going to get away from Bill...his father was ..completely insane....he had dropped him! From at least a 100 feet in the air all because he had said NO!"An Idea I've been working out in my head for the past few days. It'll be a one shot for now until I can get some feedback from you guys on it :)





	1. Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site! :) I hope you enjoy the for now one shot!!

Dipper was scared he had no idea how he was going to get away from Bill...his father was...well ..completely insane....he had dropped him! From at least a 100 feet in the air all because he had said NO! To goddamned food!!!

When his father had floated back down with that sickeningly sweat smile he asked Dipper the same question again..

"Would you like to go to Greasy's Diner and eat with me?" Dipper was scared of how normal it sounded, not a single trace of anger or irritation to be heard.

The blonde haired man stared down at him expectantly, his one good eye was the only clue on to how this would play out if Dipper said no again. "S...s...sure sounds good to me." He spat out and watched as everything drained back to color and he sighed.

"Great! I wanna try some of Lazy Susan's coffee pancakes." Bill chuckled and helped his son off the ground. "Do you want to explain to me why you have dirtied another expensive suit?"

Dipper swore under his breath and looked straight ahead while talking. "Uh...me and Paz-" Bill interrupted him with one of his weird mentions of symbols. "Ah Lama girl. I love your choice in friends." Bill smiled and finally opened up the door to the diner.

He could hear the loud and rambunctious Mabel Pines with her friends and uncle. "Where would you like to sit?" Dipper had pointed to the bar and Bill smiled. "Great choices all around!"

He said and plopped himself down and patted to the chair on his left. Last time Dipper ignored something like that he somehow got injured while eating when Lazy Susan had dropped plates and then to make matters worse after they were done Bill had beaten him senseless for disobeying him.

So Dipper had sat down on Bills left and glanced around the diner. It seemed everyone was here today. "Hello boys! What can i get for you today?" Dipper looked down and noticed his favorite was on the specials menu today. "Strawberry Frenchtoast, please." Bill's eyes snapped to Dipper in anger. Crap... "I'll take two coffee pancakes please, an orange juice for Dipper and a cup of black coffee for me." Dipper bit his lip. When Lazy Susan left Dipper apologized quietly.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn.." Dipper mumbled and Bill visibly realaxed. "Apology accepted, next time wait until I ask you what you'd like."

Dipper nodded his head slightly and glanced behind him out the window. He seriously needed to find a way out before things got worse.. As he fidgeted with his hands Mabel had come up with the best party plan with Grenda and Candy.

"Please! Grunkle Stan!! It'll be great we promise!" Mabel begged and had to bring her weapon out. Puppy eyes. "Ugh. Fine kid. But don't summon any Zombies like last time!" They all shivered at the memory and continued talking about the party plans all going unregistered by the boy who was trying to keep himself alive in Bill's presence...


	2. Deer Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me awhile xD I redid this like three times. Don't know why this was so hard to think out but I feel like this somewhat helps the story build enough plot. I'm still not sure how many chapters this will have yet but here it is! There still may be a few grammar mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy!

(A few days later)

The weather was mild for a summer day in Gravity Falls Oregon. A slightly warm gentle breeze barely swayed the Pine Trees in the forest and the sun was slightly lower than mid-day. Dipper stared at Bill who had a giant sharp toothed smile that was anything but sincere.

“Come on Pinetree! Do it!” Bill encouraged, Dipper looked at the deer in front of them that had been restrained for his lesson today. His face was pale, drained of color. “B...Bill..I don't think I can do this…” He mumbled and glanced away. “It's easy, wave your hand in a circular motion and think of dislodging its teeth.”

Dipper shook his head. “That's not what I meant. I mean I don't think I could stomach hurting an animal.” It came out more as a whisper and he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to see Bill narrow his eyes.

“You're not disobeying me, are you?” Dipper felt a lump forming in his throat. “I'm not gonna say it again. Dislodge that set of deer's teeth, now.” Bill’s voice had gotten darker, warning him.

Dipper shook his head no. He suddenly felt a pain on the side of his face and the force had pushed him to the ground. He watched as Bill take the deer's teeth out and he let the deer go. Dipper had backed up from Bill who looked murderous. 

“Don't move another inch.” Bill warned and walked up to Dipper who had froze in his spot. “W...wait...Bill I..” He was interrupted by Bill who had kicked him in the ribs which caused Dipper to groan in pain. Bill had grabbed Dipper's’ hair and yanked his head up.

Fuck… “You're going to learn that disobeying me is going to lead to pain. Unless you want to try again with another deer?” Bill waited for Dipper to answer him and when he didn't he had slammed Dipper's head into the ground.

He started to float from Bill’s magic and was thrown against a tree. He felt his shoulder dislodge when skin met tree. Bill did that over and over again. “Stop…please..” Dipper muttered, asking just made it worse. “Only if you dislodge a deer's teeth.” 

He was slammed against the tree again and Dipper had shouted. “Okay!Okay... I'll do it!” He felt himself fall down onto the ground. “Great! I'll find a new deer.” Bill had disappeared for a few minutes. Fuck everything hurts..

Dipper groaned and tried pushing himself up from the ground. He heard a few voices nearby and he swore under his breath. He dragged himself underneath a bush just as that Mabel girl appeared with Wendy. He narrowed his eyes and kept silent.

“Dude, look at that tree.” Wendy said, with a confused look. Dipper had looked as well to notice Bill had slammed him a little too hard and it looked like the thing was about to fall down. “What could do that?” Mabel asked. “Definitely not an axe...or a beaver… it looks like someone was thrown against it.” Wendy mumbled. Bill had appeared hidden within the trees and saw that Dipper had hid himself. Good. 

Dipper flinched when he had felt an aching pain in his shoulder. God...everything hurts… he thought again and cracked his shoulder. “What was that?” Wendy asked and looked around them. Crap… he kept his whole body still as Wendy surveyed the area. “Come on. I know you're here.” She said, and calmed herself a bit. Fuck...fuck… he glanced over to Bill who had turned an angry red and was glaring at him. Well his beatings can't get any worse… Dipper had pulled himself up from the ground and leaned against the tree that was next to him. He had a smug smile on his face to hide his pain.

“Dipper?” She said with a hate filled voice. “What a surprise.” He said with a emotionless voice. “What are you two doing out here?” He asked and pushed himself off the tree and ignored the pain that coursed through his body. “None of your business! Stupid!” Mabel said with confidence. Dipper had rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You're on my father's property. I have a right to know.” Dipper said with a sneer. “On why you're trespassing.”

Wendy started to open her mouth and shut it. “This isn't your property!” Dipper laughed. “I own most of these woods, so yes. It is.” Dipper had narrowed his eyes. “Mabel let's just go.” It looked like Mabel had wanted to say something but she agreed and they both left. 

“He's so mean.” Mabel said as they walked away. She bit the inside of her cheek. “You noticed he was hurt pretty bad, right?” Wendy asked as they finally found the dirt path that lead to the Mystery Shack. 

“He was hurt? Didn't look like it.” She said with anger in her voice. “Yeah. He had a faint bruise and his face, his shoulder looked out of place too.” Wendy said as the approached Mabel's home. “Wait...do you think...what if he was thrown against that tree?” Mabel bit her lip...it'd explain why the tree looked like that.

“What would hurt him though?” Mabel asked confused as they walked inside. “Dunno.” Wendy said as she got behind the register.

__________

Dipper had watched them leave, and immediately tensed as Bill had appeared in front of him. “You're grounded.” Bill said as he snapped his hands and a new deer had appeared. “Finish your lesson and go home.” He said in a calm and emotionless home. Dipper flinched as he moved his arm, teeth had been taken out of the deer and then put back in. Bill had snapped his fingers once more and Dipper had appeared in his room. His books had disappeared and paper also disappeared.

This isn't good… why did I decide to talk to them? He asked himself as he pulled his knees closer to him, flinching at as still dislocated shoulder. He blankly stared at the wall and when Bill had called him down for dinner he didn't move. You're such a screwup Dipper… he thought to himself and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Go ahead and cry. You don't deserve pride. “Hey. Didn't I call you down for dinner?” He heard the sound of a pissed off Bill’s voice.

He didn't answer and kept his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. Bill rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Dippers food had appeared on his night stand. “You'll be able to leave in a few days.” 

Dipper glanced behind him to see Bill had left. Screw you… he mumbled and placed the food by the door. He wasn't hungry, at all he had something else on his mind like the shoulder that was still dislocated.

He took his hand and placed it on his shoulder and flinched. Cmon Dip..don't be a baby.. he thought and quickly pushed his shoulder back into place. He almost screamed but he muffled it with his hand. 

God dammit! He thought and crawled back into bed and got under the covers. He didn't even take the suit off that he had on.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
